


Рождение

by Noctis_Karell



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Эбису был деревенским сумасшедшим. Одни поговаривали, будто он хотел дойти до Моря, что за Холмами, и разгневанные боги прокляли его, отняв разум. Другие утверждали, что до Моря-то он дошел, но на берегу повстречал русалку, в которую влюбился без памяти. С тех пор и свихнулся.Чего только не болтали. Коноха всегда была тихой и скучной деревней, так что сплетни разлетались быстро, обрастая новыми подробностями.





	Рождение

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Амь, Dai Ri, ~Lundi~ и анонимный доброжелатель  
> Написано на Фандомную битву в 2014 год

_Знаю, с этого дня  
Туман будет вечно клубиться  
Над Небесной Рекой –  
Где, в каких глубинах небесных  
Суждена нам новая встреча?..  
  
Киехара-но Мотосукэ_

  
  
  
– Демонское отродье! – выплюнул Эбису, хватая Наруто за рукав расшитого золотом кимоно. Наруто натянуто улыбнулся и замер. Он никогда не понимал, как разговаривать с сумасшедшими.  
– Отпусти, – а вот подошедший Саске знал. Всегда находил несколько нужных слов: злых и ядовитых.  
– Якшаешься с демоном, Учиха, – процедил Эбису. – Когда-нибудь он всю Коноху разорвет на клочки. Мало тебе, что твой братец семью вырезал?  
– Иди давай, – Саске толкнул его, заставляя отцепиться от Наруто. – Нечего тебе тут делать. Топай в свою богадельню.  
Эбису был деревенским сумасшедшим. Одни поговаривали, будто он хотел дойти до Моря, что за Холмами, и разгневанные боги прокляли его, отняв разум. Другие утверждали, что до Моря-то он дошел, но на берегу повстречал русалку, в которую влюбился без памяти. С тех пор и свихнулся.  
Чего только не болтали. Коноха всегда была тихой и скучной деревней, так что сплетни разлетались быстро, обрастая новыми подробностями.  
– Слушай, Саске, – проводив взглядом местного юродивого, Наруто повернулся к другу. – А как можно трахнуть русалку?  
– В рот, – Саске приподнял брови, удивляясь, как можно не додуматься до таких простых вещей.  
– А ты бы трахнул? – поддел Наруто.  
– Нет, – Саске медленно облизал кончиком языка сухие губы. – Я бы ее съел. И стал бы богом.  
– Бессмертным, – поправил Наруто. – До бога тебе, как до Солнца.  
– Не вижу особой разницы, – Саске махнул рукой. – Пошли, а то все пропустим.  
Вчера вечером в Коноху пришел сказитель, с утра пообещавший развлекать народ байками на площади. Саске строго-настрого запретили появляться там: якобы слушать старого маразматика недостойно младшего наследника клана.  
Но Наруто не помнил, когда его друг обращал внимание на чужие наставления.  
А вот отец Наруто ясно давал понять, что чем ближе сын к народу, тем лучше. В конце концов, именно Наруто должен был занять место Старосты после того, как Минато покинет этот пост.  
  
Народ на площади пьяно гоготал, выкрикивая сальные шуточки, когда рассказчик, седой высокий старик, говорил что-то особенно скабрезное.  
Наруто внимательно рассматривал его, стоящего с бутылкой саке на самодельной сцене. Нельзя было сказать, что Наруто он понравился, скорее вызывал непонятную тоску, тянущую в груди.  
– Паяц, – бросил Саске, который даже не улыбнулся ни разу. – Над чем все смеются?  
Иногда Саске ставил в тупик своими вопросами. Вот как сейчас. Можно было отмахнуться, ответив "не знаю", но Наруто захотелось заступиться за несуразного старика, решившего славным утром развлечь народ.  
– Людям скучно, Саске. Они бы и над Танцем Солнца смеялись, если бы на церемонии им позволяли напиваться.  
– Идиоты, – припечатал Саске.  
– На себя посмотри, – фыркнул Наруто, – весь такой гордый, что смотреть страшно.  
– Так не смотри, – зло бросил Саске. – Я не виноват, что мой клан самый древний в Конохе. И в отличие от твоего я не получаю радости общаясь с этим сбродом.  
– Но Старостой никто из Учих так и не стал. Ни разу, – заметил Наруто.  
– А зачем?  
Пожалуй, в словах Саске была доля правды. Учихи никогда особенно не стремились к власти. Им хватало и того, что они имели. Перед кланом Огнепоклонников расступалась даже свита Старосты, и только Минато не опускал глаза при встрече с нынешним главой Учих.  
– Я разочарован, – недовольно произнес Саске, – думал, что-то интересное будет...  
Наруто был с ним согласен. Слушать про монаха, наблюдавшего из кустов за юной нимфой, было скучно.  
– Саске-кун! – девичий голос зазвенел над толпой, и они оба вздрогнули, прекрасно понимая, кому он принадлежал.  
– Уходим, – скомандовал Наруто, вцепился Саске в локоть и начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу, к противоположной стороне площади.Встречаться с невестой Саске лишний раз не хотелось никому.  
За пределами площади, они свернули в первый попавшийся переулок.  
– Отстала? – сипло спросил Саске, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Наруто осторожно выглянул из-за стены, но никого не увидел.  
– Вроде да.  
– Как же она меня бесит! – Саске ударил ладонью в стену. – Видеть ее не хочу!  
Наруто сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. Его собственные родители давно решили, что сын найдет жену себе сам, в отличие от родни Саске, которого в день совершеннолетия ждал не праздник, а свадебный алтарь и нудные моления в Храме Солнца.  
– Месяц, Наруто, – выдохнул Саске. – Через месяц меня похоронят.  
– Ты женишься, идиот!  
– Эх, – он поморщился и махнул рукой. – Не нужна мне эта Сакура. Я уже даже думал...  
Саске замолчал. Он выглядел сосредоточенным, как бывало, когда собирался сказать что-то важное.  
– Ну? – поторопил Наруто.  
– Уйду, – выдохнул Саске. – Не могу здесь. Тошно мне.  
Он не первый раз заводил этот разговор. И Наруто не сомневался, что когда-нибудь слова станут делом. Слишком уж часто ему казалось, что глаза Саске походили на глаза загнанного зверя.  
– Давит что-то, – Саске приложил к груди кулак, поднял голову к тонкой полосе голубого неба, видневшейся между крыш. – Почему я не люблю деревню, как ты? Я тоже вырос здесь.  
– Не знаю, – признался Наруто. – Может, тебе просто скучно?  
– Нет, – тот мотнул головой. – Другое...  
  
Коноха медленно погружалась в полуденную жару. Наруто сидел на веранде и прислушивался к голосам за тонкими стенами дома.  
Отец и тот самый старик, которого звали Джирайя, о чем-то тихо и серьезно говорили. Любопытство разбирало. Не каждый день Наруто выставляли из дома, чтобы поговорить с простым сказителем.  
По ступенькам поднялась мама, держа перед собой корзину с овощами.  
– На обед будут просто овощи, — предупредила она.  
– Да от такой жары и кусок-то в горло не полезет, – отстраненно ответил Наруто: его мысли были полностью заняты их гостем.  
– Вот и я подумала, – Кушина опустила корзину на нагретые солнцем доски и села рядом с сыном.  
– Грустишь?  
– Нет, – он поморщился, искоса глянув на нее. – Просто...  
Он и сам не понимал, что с ним. Почему при виде улыбающейся матери, такой родной и теплой, ему хотелось обнять ее со всей силы и после бежать-бежать, не оглядываясь, словно за спиной могло остаться что-то страшное.  
– А Саске где? – спросила Кушина.  
– Сказал, что ушел помогать брату.  
– Жаль, а я хотела и его к нам на обед позвать.  
– Ему точно не повезло, – Наруто рассмеялся, вспомнив обеденный стол в семье Учиха. Там никто не обращал внимания на погоду, а обед обязан был быть полноценным: непременно рис, два вида супов и не меньше десятка закусок.  
Как Саске с такими трапезами до сих пор не превратился в огромный шар, Наруто не представлял. Правда, друг старался есть где угодно, но только не дома, за что ему и влетало по первое число.  
Скрипнули сёдзи, и над головой раздался раскатистый голос:  
– А это несравненная Кушина-сан, я так полагаю? И, конечно же, Наруто.  
– Джирайя-сама, – мама встала, отряхивая подол от невидимых пылинок. – Рада вас видеть.  
– Вы знакомы? – удивился Наруто, поднимая голову.  
– Не познакомиться с такой прелестной женщиной было бы грешно, – хмыкнул Джирайя, и в прищуренных, будто выцветших, глазах мелькнули искры смеха.  
– На обед приходите, – Кушина вежливо поклонилась, когда Джирайя подал ей корзину.  
– Мужчина должен есть мясо, – произнес он и нахмурился.  
– Мужчина должен есть то, что дают, – парировала Кушина и ушла в дом.  
– Ну, рассказывай, – Джирайя опустился на то место, где только что сидела мать, и принялся развязывать кисет, висящий на поясе.  
– О чем? – не понял Наруто.  
– Сказки, например, – достав трубку, Джирайя стал методично набивать ее табаком. – Знаешь сказку про Море?  
– За Холмами которое? – уточнил Наруто.  
– Оно самое, – довольно кивнул тот, раскуривая трубку. Дым выползал из нее, словно клубок призрачных змей.  
– Моря не существует, – хмыкнул Наруто и отмахнулся от льнущих к нему серых струек.  
– А я его видел, – серьезно произнес Джирайя. – Даже пил из него.  
Врал, конечно. Наруто сто раз слышал байки о том, что где-то там есть Море, до которого не добраться. А если и удавалось кому, то ничего хорошего не выходило. Вон Эбису-сан тому пример. Нормальным ведь был, а потом свихнулся. Демоны ему видеться начали.  
– Ну и что это дало? – без особого интереса, скорее, чтобы поддержать разговор, спросил Наруто.  
– Воспоминания.  
– О чем?  
– О Луне, например, – Джирайя хитро улыбнулся. – Есть Солнце и есть Луна...  
– Знаю я эту сказку, – прервал его Наруто. – Сошлись они в битве за небо, и Луна проиграла. С тех пор и исчезла она с небосвода.  
– Так, да не так, – Джирайя пристально посмотрел на Наруто, словно в самую душу заглянуть пытался. – Луна победила...  
  
– А старик Джирайя тоже сумасшедший, – Наруто задумчиво грыз травинку, развалившись прямо на земле возле пруда.  
– Это еще кто? – Саске кинул в воду камень и теперь следил за тем, как на темной глади расходятся круги.  
– Рассказчик с площади. Я сегодня с ним виделся, он к моему отцу зачем-то приходил.  
– Денег за выступление хотел?  
–– Да не, ему их и так накидали. Но, короче, это... – Наруто замялся. – Он утверждает, что к Морю ходил. И даже пил из него, представляешь?  
– Нет, – отрезал Саске и отодвинулся от берега, чтобы оказаться ближе к Наруто. – В море вода соленая. И пить ее нельзя. Врет твой старик.  
– Да я и не поверил, – пробормотал Наруто. Саске раздвинул ветви ивы, свисающие над водой. – Но мало ли что там за Холмами. Никто же не знает.  
На Коноху опускался вечер, остужая раскаленный воздух. Домой идти не хотелось. Из четырех стен пыль и духота не исчезали полностью, только становились еще невыносимее, чем днем, потому что из окон тянуло влажной свежестью.  
– Что делал помимо? – Наруто вспомнил, что после того, как они удрали от Сакуры, Саске поспешно ушел, сославшись на дела.  
– Брату в Храме помогал, – лицо Саске, белеющее в сумерках, исказила болезненная гримаса. – Нужно учиться.  
Учиха Итачи должен был стать следующим главой клана, а младшему наследнику доставалась не менее почетная должность – жреца при Храме Солнца. И непонятно, что хуже.  
– Месяц, – снова припомнил Саске. – Всего месяц. Сакура сегодня приходила к моей матери, жаловалась, что я ее избегаю.  
– А мама что?  
– Ничего. Отцу рассказала, – Саске усмехнулся. – И он долго говорил, что я обязан жениться на этой дуре, чтобы соблюсти традиции.  
– То-то ты домой не торопишься, – выплюнув вконец измочаленную травинку, Наруто потянулся за новой. Как назло, подходящей под рукой не было.  
– Ага, я дослушал, наверное, только до середины. А потом надоело.  
Их окутала тишина. Уютная и успокаивающая. Они умели молчать вдвоем. Порой казалось, что слова и не нужны им вовсе. Особенно, когда можно так – на ощупь. Дотянуться до чужой руки, сжать в своей, поднести острые костяшки пальцев к губам, осторожно лизнуть...  
Саске всегда тягуче выдыхал в ответ и подбирался ближе. Вот и сейчас лег рядом, потянулся за настоящим поцелуем.  
Вокруг пели сверчки, от воды тянуло свежестью, а на траву упала вечерняя роса, охлаждавшая разгоряченную кожу. Но им не было холодно.  
  
Их отношения состояли из молчаливого согласия, неторопливых движений и шороха тяжелого шелка.  
Не было порывов страсти, не было восторженной влюбленности, о которой любят писать в книгах и рассказывать девушки. Просто однажды так случилось, будто само собой. Без стеснения, стыда и страха.  
Они не говорили об этом, но Наруто видел во взгляде Саске подтверждение своих мыслей.  
Черная фигура замерла на фоне темнеющего над водой неба.  
– Уйду, – Саске в пол-оборота повернулся к Наруто. – Пойдешь со мной?  
Так просто, будто предлагал прогуляться по деревне, а не уйти из нее навсегда. И приятно, до мягкого тепла внутри, разлившегося от этих слов.  
– Куда ты пойдешь?  
– К Морю.  
– Ты в него не веришь даже, – хмыкнул Наруто, поправил пояс кимоно.  
– Ну и что?  
Саске отвернулся, теперь глядя в сторону Холмов.  
– За ними же что-то есть, – произнес Саске. – Вот и узнаю: море там или нет...  
– Говорят, что там нет Солнца, – вспомнил Наруто. – Не светит оно туда.  
– А у нас в клане считают, что Луна лежит на дне Моря, – усмехнулся Саске.  
Наруто был согласен – много чего болтали. И всё-таки что-то там было. Но бросить всё и уйти? Ради чего? И тут же всплыл пугающий своей ясностью ответ: "ради Саске". Это казалось правильным и естественным, словно смысл всей жизни и был в том, чтобы следовать за ним по пятам. Иногда как охраняющая тень, иногда, как охотник за зверем — не важно. Главное, не упускать из виду.  
– Завтра, – тихо проговорил Саске. – Здесь, в это же время. Ждать не стану. А скажешь кому-нибудь – живьем закопаю.  
Наруто промолчал. Ответа у него пока не было.  
  
Весь следующий день Наруто разыскивал Джирайю, которого ближе к вечеру нашел в одном из кабаков.  
Стайка девушек вспорхнула, потревоженная, когда Наруто протиснулся между ними к сидящему за стойкой старику.  
– Эй! – возмутился тот. – Ты распугал моих нимф.  
– Поговорить бы, – на мгновение Наруто стало неудобно, но он взял себя в руки. – Недолго.  
– Ну раз недолго, то так и быть, пойдем, – кинув на стол пригоршню монет, Джирайя встал. – Воздухом подышим.  
Умиротворенная и расслабленная Коноха отдыхала в багровом свете заходящего солнца. Наруто смотрел на знакомую улицу, на низкие дома вдоль нее, на тенистые сады, прячущиеся за ними. Смотрел и не мог понять, как это – взять и все оставить.  
И тут же вспоминал черную фигуру, темное небо и тихие всплески пруда.  
– Так это правда, что Море существует? – спросил он.  
– Существует, – Джирайя усмехнулся. – Хочешь сам увидеть?  
– Не я, – признался Наруто, – мой друг. Говорит, что плохо ему здесь, а на самом деле просто жениться не хочет.  
Наруто говорил то, во что на самом деле не верил, но очень хотел бы. Так было бы проще.  
– Это тот, который Саске? Мне твой отец рассказывал, что вы лучшие друзья, – Джирайя лукаво усмехнулся. – Боишься за него, да?  
– Боюсь, что вернется и станет таким же сумасшедшим, как Эбису, – признался Наруто, вспомнив, что обещал никому не рассказывать о побеге. Ну, он ведь и не рассказал? Джирайя все и сам понял.  
– Не станет, – Джирайя замолчал, и молчание его было тяжелым. – Потому что не вернется. И если ты пойдешь с ним, то тоже не придешь. Оттуда только мертвецы возвращаются, а вы живы. Оба живы.  
От последних слов стало жутко.  
– Живым не надо жить с мертвыми, – продолжал Джирайя. – А у тебя судьба такая: всегда за Учихой следовать. И спасать.  
Они прошли еще несколько шагов и остановились.  
– Пойду я назад к своим нимфам. Подышали воздухом, и хватит. А тебе – удачи.  
– Спасибо, – буркнул Наруто, не понимая и половины из того, что нагнал старик. – А последний вопрос: какое оно? Море?  
– Страшное, – на лицо Джирайи набежала тень.  
  
Саске ждал его под старой ивой. Без поклажи, с пустыми руками, словно и не собирался никуда уходить. Возможно, Саске был прав, ведь во всех историях люди уходили, чтобы оставить прошлое за спиной. Но то были сказки, а в реальности это выглядело глупо. Хотя Наруто и сам ничего не стал брать. Он все еще надеялся, что друг откажется от этой затеи. Потому что если нет – Наруто придется идти за ним. Так он решил.  
– Ты пришел меня отговаривать, – глухо сказал Саске, перебирая пальцами тонкие ветви с узкими листьями. На запястье жалобно тренькнули тонкие пластины браслетов.  
– Что это? – Наруто, как завороженный, уставился на украшение. Он знал, что они означают, но ведь рано еще. Саске говорил: месяц.  
– А ты не догадываешься? – ядовито прошипел тот, встряхнул кистью, и браслеты снова зазвенели. – Официальная помолвка сегодня состоялась. Мои родители решили, что если сыграть свадьбу до совершеннолетия, – это не будет особым нарушением традиций.  
– И что теперь?  
– Ничего, – Саске отступил назад, в густую тень ивы, которая почти скрыла его от взгляда. Остался только голос. – Я ухожу.  
– Тебе не трудно, – Наруто задал давно мучавший его вопрос, – оставлять всех?  
Сам он не знал – понимал ли его Саске. Казалось, что да. Особенно в такие моменты, когда при виде родных Наруто охватывала тяжелая давящая печаль. Или знакомые улыбающиеся лица вызывали грусть, а не ответную улыбку. Но когда никого из них рядом не было все было в порядке.  
– Сложно, – тихо, на грани слышимости. – Но я не могу так больше, Наруто. Это как будто не моя жизнь.  
В голове всплыли слова Джирайи о том, что мертвым нет места среди живых. Что скрывалось за ними?  
– Ты мог бы уйти в Суну, – неуверенно предложил Наруто.  
– И меня там не найдут? – послышалась ехидная усмешка из тьмы. – Брось!  
– Найдут, – вздохнул Наруто, делая шаг к иве. – Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я пошел с тобой?  
Темнота молчала.  
– Саске?  
– С тобой легко, – наконец прозвучал ответ. Это были единственные слова, которыми Саске назвал их отношения за все время.  
Легко. Наруто словно попробовал это слово на вкус. Оно отдавало ветром, соленым запахом моря и почему-то горячей сталью.  
Оставить все ради одного слова? Маму, отца, деревню, в которой родился, и уйти в неизвестность?  
Еще два шага, и ива раскинула ветви над его головой.  
Саске стоял рядом, прижавшись к стволу. Ничего не сказав, Наруто взял его за руку.  
С тихим бряцаньем браслеты упали на землю. Один за другим.  
Наруто не понимал, почему он не мог оставить Саске. Должен был идти с ним куда-то, откуда и возврата-то, говорят, нет. Видимо Джирайя был прав. Что-то связывало их. Сильнее, чем те связи, которые были между деревней и родными.  
Наруто обернулся, вгляделся в мерцающие сквозь листву огоньки окон. Там его давно ждали домой, приготовили ужин.  
Наруто с трудом отвел взгляд, снова посмотрел на Саске и прильнул к нему всем телом, шепнув на ухо всего одно слово.  
– Пойдем.  
  
Наверное, их искали. Наруто постоянно казалось, что он слышит отдаленный лай собак, пущенных по следу. Но Саске оставался спокоен, и лишь когда они вошли в небольшой перелесок, стало ясно, что волновался он не меньше.  
Они шли всю ночь, пока на востоке не разгорелся рассвет, окрашивая розовым верхушки крон. Саске лег прямо на мох у корней старого дерева, обхватил себя руками. То ли от утренней прохлады, то ли от нервов.  
Наруто тяжело сел рядом так, чтобы голова Саске оказалась у его коленей. Тот не дождался приглашения и через секунду уже устраивался удобнее.  
– Нужно поспать, – сказал Саске, когда перестал возиться и замер. – Мы устали.  
– Спи, – Наруто прислонился затылком к жесткой и неровной коре. – Костер бы развести…  
– Увидят, – тихо проговорил Саске. – Нельзя.  
– Да знаю я, – глаза закрывались сами собой, но спать не хотелось. Просто отдохнуть, посидеть вот так рядом с Саске, слушая лесных птиц.  
– Отдохнем пару часов и пойдем. Коноха все еще слишком близко.  
Наруто кивнул, соглашаясь. Он чувствовал себя, словно был во сне. Взять и уйти, потому что попросил лучший друг. А друг ли? Он открыл глаза, всматриваясь в расслабленное сном лицо. И разглядывая маленькую родинку на правом виске, обветренные губы, думал, как так получилось, что Саске стал важнее всех?  
Откуда-то из глубины поднималось горячее осознание.  
Люблю.  
Одно слово, рвущее все связи.  
  
Несмотря на ясное утро, небо вскоре заволокло низкими бледно-серыми тучами. Заморосило. Лес закончился, оборвался широким цветущем полем, за которым в дымке виднелись Холмы.  
– Они не поверили, что ты ушел к Морю, – сказал Наруто. – Они не будут здесь искать.  
– Здесь – уже нет, – согласился Саске, пробираясь сквозь путающую ноги траву.  
Столько земли, которую можно было бы вспахать и засеять, но люди не совались сюда. Слишком близко к непонятным легендам.  
Наруто чувствовал, что осталось недолго, хотя расстояние было обманчивым. Они шли, шли, а Холмы оставались все так же далеко, хотя лес за спиной давно скрылся из видимости.  
Наверное, это все-таки была дурацкая идея. Еще ведь можно было вернуться. Так думал Наруто, но при взгляде на Саске становилось ясно: как нельзя остановить грозу, так не остановить и его. Саске всегда шел до конца, даже если в конце его ждала пропасть.  
– Давай отдохнем, – Наруто притормозил. Тяжелое мокрое кимоно тянуло к земле.  
Саске угрюмо кивнул и сел прямо там, где стоял.  
В обрамлении цветов он не выглядел как человек, бросивший всех ради странной идеи.  
Наруто тяжело сглотнул — над черноволосой макушкой склонились колокольчики, а по бокам, рядом с плечами, рассыпались маленькими розовыми звездами полевые глазники. Саске казался умиротворенным, хотя минуту назад всем видом выражал мрачную решимость и усталость.  
– Дождь кончился, – Саске сдул с пряди волос блестящую каплю. – Ты спи…  
– Здесь? – Наруто огляделся. Поле тянулось от горизонта до горизонта, и лишь вдали все так же виднелась темная гряда Холмов.  
– Ну, если есть другие предложения, то я готов их выслушать, – Саске усмехнулся. – Нам еще долго идти…  
Наруто не дослушал, стягивая с себя верхнее кимоно. Расстеленная красная ткань с золотым узором резанула по глазам: она была чужой в царящий здесь зелени. Земля была жесткой, пахла деревом, плесенью и чуть-чуть пыльцой, прибитой дождем. А еще она была неровной, и Наруто извертелся, пытаясь улечься так, чтобы кочки не давили на ребра.  
Саске неожиданно навис над ним и хитро прищурился:  
– Неженка.  
– Сам попробуй заснуть, – огрызнулся Наруто.  
– И засну, – Саске нагло улегся ему на плечо. Поерзал еще несколько секунд, видимо, принимая более удобное положение, и затих. Наруто вслушивался в его глубокое и размеренное дыхание, и ему казалось, что они одни во всем мире. Возможно, это могло бы испугать, но Наруто не чувствовал страха. Пока они были вдвоем – бояться нечего.  
  
– Саске! – Наруто тряс того за плечо. – Проснись!  
Он смотрел на возвышающиеся над ними Холмы, в тени которых проснулся. Наруто отчетливо помнил, что Холмы были еще далеко, а теперь… Чудеса да и только.  
– Как? – выдохнул Саске, сонно щуря глаза.  
– Не знаю, – удивленно пробормотал Наруто. – Но мы дошли.  
С Холма дул теплый, пахнущий цветами ветер, шевелил сочную зеленую траву. Саске вскочил на ноги, поморщился и начал развязывать пояс. Тяжелый синий шелк упал к его ногам, и Саске остался в голубой юкате. Наруто с сожалением посмотрел на свое кимоно и решил, что без него и правда будет проще. Предстояло идти вверх.  
– Мы как-то просто дошли, – с толикой сомнения произнес Саске. – Я думал, что дойти до легендарного Моря будет сложнее.  
– Подожди, до Моря мы еще не дошли, – хмыкнул Наруто. Его беспокоила мысль о том, как неожиданно они оказались у подножья. Он попытался вспомнить, что говорили легенды на этот счет, но так и не смог.  
Все рассказывали лишь о Море, но не о дороге к нему. С другой стороны, если Море было таким странным, то почему бы и дороге не быть такой же?  
– Пойдем. – Наруто сделал первый шаг.  
  
Подниматься было тяжело. Гораздо труднее, чем идти по полю, где трава путала ноги. Ветер, внизу казавшийся ласковым, усилился, мешая дышать. Приходилось закрывать лицо руками и идти почти вслепую.  
– Сами боги не хотят, чтобы мы туда шли! – крикнул Наруто.  
– Мне плевать, – злорадно сообщил Саске. – Потому что я хочу!  
Резкий порыв ветра чуть не сбил их с ног, словно намекая, что здесь не место для пустых разговоров.  
Дальше было нельзя. Эта мысль прочно засела в сознание Наруто, словно птица, желающая вырваться из клетки. Но он упорно переставлял ноги, потому что Саске никто теперь не мог остановить. Наруто оставалось следовать за ним, чтобы успеть поймать за руку падающего с немыслимой высоты человека.  
Каждый шаг давался труднее и труднее. В какой-то момент Наруто показалось, что из его спины тянется цепь до самой Конохи, до тех, кого он оставил. Он почти слышал тяжелый лязг и чувствовал, как прошивает болью между лопаток.  
Саске, идущий рядом, сгорбился, сжал зубы, пытаясь идти, но шаги его тоже становились все короче, пока тот и вовсе не остановился.  
Замерев, Наруто оглянулся. Позади лишь склон и разноцветное поле далеко внизу. Никаких цепей.  
– Больно, – еле слышно процедил Саске. – Не пускает.  
В черных глазах Наруто видел что-то похоже на испуг. Так сильно Саске не хотел оставаться, и с такой же силой его тянуло назад. К знакомым и родным рукам, к привычному домашнему запаху и размеренной жизни. Наруто знал, что это так, чувствовал то же. И вместе с этим задавался вопросом: "А что дальше? Они дойдут до Моря, или что там прячется по ту сторону Холмов, а потом?".  
Сойдут с ума и вернутся, чтобы потешать народ? Или, как утверждал Джирайя, не вернутся вовсе, потому что… живы? Живы! Значит ли это то, что те, кто приходили обратно, были мертвы еще раньше? Наруто окатило холодной волной. Ненастоящая жизнь среди тех, кто давным-давно ушел.  
Отчаянный рывок, и он почувствовал, как цепь, с мясом раздирая звеньями кожу и мышцы, все-таки вырвались из спины. Секундная боль, горчившая на языке, и больше ничего. Словно и не было.  
Наруто обернулся к Саске, протянул ему руку.  
– Идем.  
И все кончилось. Ветер, изнуряющий подъем, боль. Впереди был каменистый спуск, терявшийся в тумане.  
  
– Ты видишь что-нибудь? – вопрос был глупым, и Наруто это знал, но до одури хотелось нарушить молочную тишину.  
– А сам как думаешь? – ожидаемо огрызнулся Саске, вытягивая руку вперед. Кончики его пальцев растворились в тумане.  
– Это и есть Море?  
– Это туман, – отрезал Саске, боком спускаясь с насыпи.  
– Эй, подожди меня! – Наруто рванул следом. Не хватало еще потерять друг друга из виду. Нога запнулась о камень, и Наруто кубарем полетел вниз. Додумать о том, что их поход кончится свернутой шеей, он не успел, приземлившись на ровную поверхность.  
– Эй, ты как?!  
Саске скользил по камням, оставляя за собой длинный след.  
– Нормально, – потерев затылок, Наруто огляделся и остолбенел.  
Перед ним расстилался серый берег, заканчивавшийся кромкой неподвижной воды. Но главным было не это. На берегу, спиной к ним, сидела женщина. Или Наруто только так казалось из-за длинных белых волос, укутавших фигуру, спускающихся вниз и лежавших кольцами на земле.  
– Это и есть та русалка, в которую влюбился Эбису? – хмыкнул Саске. Наруто кинул на него взгляд, но промолчал. Саске всеми силами старался не показывать волнение, скрывал его за ехидными фразами и вздернутом в ухмылке уголке рта.  
"Русалка" поднялась, волосы струями водопада потекли по ее плечам.  
– Кто-то должен уйти,  
Кому-то придется остаться –  
Мне дано лишь гадать,  
Каково пережить такое:  
За разлукой снова разлука…  
Голос зазвенел хрусталем, и незнакомка, а это, судя по голосу, была точно женщина, повернулась к ним.  
– Это не русалка, – подытожил Наруто. – У них, вроде, хвост рыбий.  
– И трех глаз не бывает, – пробормотал Саске.  
– Вас не остановить, да? – игнорируя их разговор, спросила она. – Глупые мальчики. Бедные мои мальчики.  
– Кто вы? – спросил Наруто, глядя прямо на нее.  
"Не человек – точно", — сделал он вывод про себя.  
– Кагуя Ооцуцуки, – она мягко улыбнулась. – Но вы не помните этого имени.  
– Кто ты? – переспросил Саске.  
– Мать, – она сделала шаг навстречу. – Но и этого вам не дано помнить.  
Туман, все еще клубившийся в отдалении, медленно расступался, открывая небо. Красное, словно кровь, с белым кругом Солнца, оплетенного запятыми-томоэ.  
"Нет, не Солнце – Луна!" – внезапно осознал Наруто.  
– И вы решили испить горькой воды, – Кагуя оглянулась на безмолвную гладь. – Зачем? Вместе с ней вы познаете боль, отчаяние, ненависть и никогда уже не вернетесь туда, где вас любят.  
– Ты будешь препятствовать нам? – спросил Саске.  
– Нет, – она тихо рассмеялась. – Пейте, мои бедные мальчики. Пейте всю горечь своей жизни, о которой вы могли бы просто забыть. Пейте, все равно вы ничего не сможете изменить.  
Саске шагнул к воде первым.  
– О наш призрачный мир!  
Не назвать его и сновиденьем –  
В сей юдоли земной  
Все, что видим, и все, что слышим,  
Предстает на проверку тщетой… – в ее голосе звучала насмешка.  
– Вы ничего не измените, – повторила она, – и никуда не вернетесь. Никуда, глупые мальчики.  
Море зашелестело волнами, которые накатывали на берег, оставляя белую пену.  
– Саске, – Наруто потянул его за руку, – осторожнее.  
Собравшийся продолжить путь, Саске остановился, буравя взглядом Кагую.  
– Что это за Море? И место?  
– Ты узнаешь.  
По красному небу медленно плыли черные облака, и сверху вниз смотрел огромный глаз Луны.  
– Мы умрем? – голос Саске доносился словно издалека.  
– А вы живы? Так ли вы уверены в этом?  
Наруто тяжело сглотнул, отвел взгляд от завораживающего и страшного неба.  
– Да, – ответил он за обоих. И Саске больше не мешкал, подошел к неспокойным серым водам. Опустился на колени у самого края берега, зачерпнул в ладони воды.  
– Ну же, – торопила Кагуя. – Не медли на пороге, раз собрался уходить.  
Саске выпил.  
И ничего не изменилось. Небо осталось таким же кровавым, а Море серым.  
Саске медленно поднялся, распрямляясь, словно старик, который вновь почувствовал себя молодым. И когда он повернулся к Наруто, в глазах его отразилась Луна. Красная.  
– Вечное Цукиеми, – прошептал Саске.  
Наруто понял. Ему даже не пришлось пробовать на вкус морской соли, потому что ее с избытком хватало на дне глаз Саске. Его затягивало в водоворот воспоминаний: сиротское детство, мечта, погоня, сила, война, Саске, не сумевший побороть силу Кагуи.  
– Они мертвы, – голос Саске больше походил на стон. – Все.  
Он упал на колени и сжал голову руками. Да, это было больно, Наруто самому казалось, что с возвращающейся памятью в душу забивают ржавые гвозди. Не было Кушины, не было Минато, не было спокойной Конохи, не было старика Джирайи, не было их с Саске.  
– Наруто, – позвал тот, слегка покачиваясь. – Мне… все еще легко с тобой.  
Отпустило. Волна боли от череды потерь схлынула. Наруто подошел к Саске, осторожно ступая по каменистому берегу, и положил руку ему на плечо.  
– Мы живы, Саске.  
"И нам некуда возвращаться", – хотел было добавить он, но остановился. Было. Было куда. Они уже вернулись, разве этого мало?  
Небо над ними было привычно голубым, а Моря не было и в помине. Вместо него раскуроченная земля, оплавленные камни и глубокие ямы.  
– Нравится?  
Наруто обернулся к Кагуе.  
– Это ваш мир, – Кагуя широким жестом обвела рукой вокруг себя. – Неужели иллюзия была настолько плоха?  
– Это была иллюзия, – хмуро произнес Саске, повернулся к ним спиной. – Ну что, Наруто, пойдем?  
– Но, – Наруто не знал, что ему делать. Позади них стоял враг, которого необходимо было победить.  
– Сейчас мы ничего не сможем сделать.  
– Глупые мальчики, – вздохнула Кагуя, – вы никогда ничего не сделаете. Вы проиграли. Теперь этот мир – мой. Прекрасный мир.  
– Тогда зачем ты отпустила нас? Если он тебе так нравится? – зло бросил Наруто.  
– Я буду наблюдать за вами. За вашими надеждами, страхами и отчаянием. Вы напомните мне о том, что я сделала должное, ведь люди слабы. Вы вернетесь ко мне, и я прощу вас, снова сделав частью великой иллюзии.  
– Не вернемся, – твердо ответил Наруто. Он знал, что так будет. Потому что пока рядом был Саске, ему было за кого сражаться.  
Любовь, разрушающая все связи, но создающая одну единственную. Ту, которую не способны разорвать даже боги.  
И поэтому они победят. Саске прав, не сейчас. Но так будет, потому что другого выхода у них нет.  
  
Они шли, обходя рытвины и камни, оставленные войной.  
– И кто мы теперь, – улыбнулся Наруто, слегка толкнув Саске в плечо, - ну, друг другу.  
Саске долго молчал. Казалось, и не ответит уже, но вскоре Наруто услышал сухой надтреснутый голос:  
– Никто.  
Они шли вперед. И впереди был целый мир.


End file.
